Encounters With Death Eaters
by Miss Mercury101
Summary: A work of fiction in which the author kidnaps Death Eaters and has a little...chat.
1. Regulus Black

Encounters With Death Eaters

_Disclaimer – I have to admit to you, dear readers, that I own Harry Potter. NOT. So therefore, all of these characters, except me (I did a Clive Cussler thing), belong to JKR._

Chapter 1 - Regulus

"Oh, dear Merlin!" he groaned. This was definitely not the best way to wake up, feeling like he'd been clobbered with a frying pan. It was even worse than a hangover, since that normally left him on his bed whereas now he was sitting on a chair. Tied to it, in fact. Great. Kidnapped at the age of eighteen. And opposite a young woman who looked to be in her late teens like him and was reading a book who he presumed to be his kidnapper. Would he be ransomed, he wondered. And how much would he be worth?

He cleared his throat. She ignored it. He cleared it again, a bit louder this time. She ignored it. Again.

"Excuse me!" he finally exclaimed.

At that, she jumped a little and looked up from her book. Her face brightening, she said "Oh good! You're finally awake. I was afraid I'd used too much chloroform and you wouldn't wake up for another hour or two. You're the first one, you know, so I'm not too sure on the quantities yet."

He blinked. And blinked again.

"What the hell is chloroform? And first one of what?" he demanded.

"Purebloods," she sighed. "It's a Muggle product, commonly used to send someone into a state of unconsciousness. Anyway, introductions first. And then questions." The young woman gave him her name and then stared at him until he relented and simply said, "Regulus Black."

"I know," she replied.

"Well, why did you ask then?" Regulus wanted to know.

"Common courtesy," she sniffed.

There was a silence before Regulus broke it with "First one of what, then?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head in response to his question with the explanation "I never said who would be asking the questions. And I'm asking them first by the way. So, my first one. Why did you become a Death Eater?"

Regulus spluttered as he tried to get out several answers before settling on one. "I'm not a Death Eater."

Blue eyes looked at him, raising one eyebrow sceptically. "Uh-huh. So the tattoo on your arm is actually a unicorn frolicking around with a bunny?"

"Um, yes?" Suddenly he felt a burning on his left arm and he winced as his Mark came into view despite being under a Glamour most of the time. Except, it had changed. Changed to a unicorn frolicking around with a bunny. He looked up, startled and a little afraid of the woman in front of him for the first time, who had shown a lot of power in being able to change his Dark Mark even though Lord Voldemort had set a Parseltongue password on the Mark, enabling only him to change the Mark if necessary. She looked back, her eyebrows raised before saying "So?"

"Well, it's the right thing to do. Mudbloods are polluting our society, so we have to get rid of them. And Muggles. They're not strong enough, not special enough, and not right. They're abominations in this world!" Regulus said, his voice rising towards the end.

"And?"

"My family… I have to. Otherwise I'm letting them down and the Black name… like Sirius."

The dark-haired girl's face turned sad for a moment, looking at him. "Is it really the right thing?" She didn't seem to expect an answer, which was good because he couldn't think of one.

"Anyway, what's your favourite colour?" she asked

"Er, green."

"Really? I think mine's indigo, a nice mixture of purple and blue. I like silver as well." She mused. "You had a question, didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied, slightly confused at the turn the conversation had taken. "I'm the first one of what, exactly."

"Death Eaters." She answered simply. "You see, I'm kidnapping the Death Eaters, not all of them, mind you, to have a little conversation with them. Like you, now. I wanted to get to know them, see behind the mask if you will."

"But they'll kill you!" he cried out, not noticing the look she threw him when he said 'they.'

"Don't be silly. I'll have taken their wand away from them, tied them up. And I've got a Taser." She said proudly. "Plus we're in a room in which the wards are keyed for only me to use magic."

"Oh." Regulus said, stunned at the level of preparation behind this.

"I'm planning on talking to Voldemort as well." This was met by silence. Stunned and slightly incredulous silence if the look on Regulus' face was anything to go by. "He's a half-blood, you know." The girl added casually.

"Seriously!" Regulus exclaimed.

"Yep. His mum's a witch but his dad's a Muggle. He killed his dad by the way. And his grandparents. Well, his mum was a witch and they were Muggles. So, what's your favourite food?"

"Roast lamb, I reckon. Best I ever tasted was at Hogwarts. And you?"

"Fish. I love fish. I go out to a restaurant with my family sometimes and the starter I always have is fish soup. It. Is. Delicious. Sometimes when I go abroad as well."

Regulus mused on this before saying "I've got a question. How much do you think I'm worth? Not like that," he said hastily seeing the flirtatious look she threw him. "As a kidnappee?" he clarified.

"I dunno," she said thoughtfully. "Couple of knuts maybe? I'm kidding!" she said quickly after seeing the mock wounded look on his face he gave her. "Maybe a… million galleons. Or five. Or ten? Your family is very rich and I'd bet they'd pay extra to keep something like that out of the papers."

"Probably," Regulus agreed. "Can you let me go? I promise I won't hurt you."

She tilted her head. "OK. What is…your opinion on Lucius Malfoy?"

Flexing his hands, Regulus laughed as the memories of a night at Hogwarts came back to him.

"One night, I must have been in first year, Lucius was in seventh, I caught him in the bathroom. He'd been in there for about four hours because the Marauders had pranked the Slytherins into turning their hair red and gold and he was desperately trying to wash it out and he'd managed to make the red and gold less so, and more blond but I swear he was talking to it and I can't even say how many of bottles of conditioner he had on the side. Other than being entirely obsessed with his hair and his pimp cane, he's always seemed like a nice guy. He's treated Cissy right and they seem to love each other so that's good."

Regulus' tone turned quiet and darker. "He's helped me as well. When I couldn't torture someone, he killed her. Quickly and without pain. The Dark Lord made him suffer for that. And me as well. It's just…I couldn't. It wasn't a fair fight and everyone else had hurt her so much. She was only twelve or so. I remember seeing her around Hogwarts." He looked up at her, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks. "She was a really clever kid. But she was a Mudblood, and still beating the purebloods on the tests and things like that. So much for pureblood superiority." He said sarcastically through his tears.

She got up from her chair and hugged him. Regulus stiffened at the contact but soon relaxed. He wasn't used to this. Slytherins did not particularly like personal contact and he had barely received any acknowledgment of his existence before Hogwarts. Even after Sirius had run away and his mother talked to him more, the most physical contact he got out of her was a hand on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while before something started chiming and she moved back to her desk to stop it.

"It's time to go, otherwise you'll be missed." She didn't need to say who by. "You might want to sit more comfortably since you've got to sleep to go back."

"Ok," he nodded. "It was good to meet you. And…thank you. For everything." He moved about, finding the position he was most comfortable in before looking at her in confirmation that he was ready.

"Regulus" the girl said. He looked up and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as if she knew something bad was going to happen. Tentatively, he put his arms back around her and she hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

"When the time comes, you'll remember what I'm saying to you now. Don't let them get you. Green light will hopefully be the last thing you'll see since there's no -" her voice broke "no other way."

Regulus looked at her blankly. What did she mean? He had no time to think about it as she kissed him gently on the forehead and quickly chanted a few words under her breath. He felt himself getting sleepy as she said "Goodbye Regulus Black. It was a honour to meet you." There was a silence before "Obliviate!"

*-*-*-*-*-*

Regulus turned; face looking around desperately for an escape as he wished Kreacher could have taken him back. It was hopeless. Kreacher was too weak, he knew but they were all around him, hands reaching out as he clambered backwards, his wand casting Incendio to try and keep them away from. He let out a sob, wanting to be back in his bed, safe. Perhaps Sirius would curl up by his side, holding him and protecting him from the outside world as he had done so many times when they were both children. But it wouldn't happen ever again. He let out another sob; he was only nineteen, he couldn't die, not now, he had to talk to Sirius one last time, tell him he was sorry. Suddenly another face appeared in his mind, dark hair with blue eyes looking at him sadly.

"When the time comes, you'll remember what I'm saying to you now. Don't let them get you. Green light will hopefully be the last thing you'll see since there's no -" her voice broke "no other way."

His mouth went dry as he realised what she meant. Either he killed himself or resigned himself to a fate with Inferi. They had swarmed over the boat and blocked that passage so there was no getting out that way. His mind whirled as he thought about this, automatically waving the fire-whip around him to ward off the Inferi.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, Sirius, for what I've done," speaking out loud, as if Sirius was standing right by him. He wished he was. "I love you."

And then,

"Avada Kedavra!"

And green light was the last thing he saw.

_Author's Note - Hoped you liked this. I didn't want Regulus to suffer at the hands of the Inferi so I told him to make it quick. I have to say it made me cry, this last bit. _

_If you want another encounter with a Death Eater, PLEASE REVIEW (you can have Regulus as a present) and say who you want. I'm thinking of doing Bellatrix...maybe? So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW - it takes a minute at the most. Thanks._


	2. Fenrir Greyback

Encounters With Death Eaters

Disclaimer – I can not own any of these characters except myself (can you own yourself?) as they belong to JKR. Which is a great shame, but not for her.

Chapter 2 - Fenrir

He growled in pain. Damn, this hurt. It was like the mother of all hangovers and…what was that smell? Meat, he realised and his smirk grew. Tasty meat. His eyes were still closed, he realised, so he opened them and saw a delicious sight in front of him. A child. Still human, he smelt. Oh, he would take delight in this one. He hadn't turned anyone in a while. This would be fun! Where would he bite, he wondered. The arm was always a good one. Scars were hard to hide on arms and he wriggled about in happiness as he thought of his prey sitting oh so calmly in front of him. His smirk diminished as he realised he was tied up. With chains as well. And if he wasn't mistaken, they were goblin-made. Impossible to get out of. He snarled in annoyance, which caught the attention of the girl sitting in front of him.

"Ah, Fenrir, you're…awake." This was said with a slight note of distaste. "I had hoped the amount of chloroform would kill you, but it looks like Fate or JKR likes you. Merlin knows why."

"Who are you?" he growled.

The dark-haired girl smirked. "Why, I am the person in charge for the moment. Ecstatic to be in charge by the way. But since I don't want you to growl 'Hey, you' all the time, you may call me Romy."

"What kind of stupid name is that?" he said, looking at her in anger. How DARE she tie him up? Didn't she know who he was?

"I do know who you are, Greyback. A werewolf. And a disgusting one at that. Which is why we're here today. You see, Romy is short for Romulus. I am aware that it's a boy's name so don't look at me like I'm an idiot. We're here today to discuss Romulus' twin."

Greyback looked blankly back at Romy.

"Honestly, don't you know your mythology? Romulus' twin was Remus." She clarified in annoyance.

"I still have no idea who or what you're talking about," he informed her, staring lasciviously at her legs.

"Remus Lupin. That's why we're here today. To talk about him and other things. I don't kidnap people just to have conversations about one thing only. I like to try and have nice, pleasant, interesting conversations."

"Oh, that kid!" Greyback's face lit up in memories. "That was fun! His father insulted me so naturally; I took the logical step and bit the kid."

"Logical for a psychopath." Romy said under her breath.

"Why, thanks!" She couldn't believe it. His face was lit up with genuine happiness. From her calling him a psychopath. And he had extraordinary hearing.

"Now," Romy continued, "I have some questions for you. What is your favourite word?"

"Pain."

"Your favourite food?"

"Pain."

"Your favourite colour? Wait! Let me guess. Pain?"

"That's right." Fenrir said distractedly as he pulled on the chains, trying to get free, to hurt, and to kill. The fresh smell of meat was so close yet so far. If only these damn chains weren't so tight!

"That won't work." Romy said, watching him.

"How do you know?" he growled at her, yanking at the chains one moment and then trying to slip out from under them.

"Because this room does whatever I want it to. And that includes keeping you chained up. Plus I have my Taser." She added proudly. "Now I haven't had a chance to use it yet, but I'm sort of hoping you'll give me a chance because I don't like you. In fact, I really don't like you."

Fenrir sneered at her. "Like that's going to make me care. Stupid Muggle weapons are useless compared to wands."

"Ah, on the contrary. A Taser is effectively like a Crucio but it doesn't rely on magic to power it so you could keep going for a while. It causes serious pain and sometimes even death if used too much."

Fenrir had stopped struggling and stared at her. "If you use that on me, I will kill you, but I'll make it a nice, long death, just for you." he spat at her.

Romy sighed. "Regulus was so much nicer," she said to no-one in particular.

Fenrir grinned. "You mean the blood traitor Regulus? Oh, he would have made a good werewolf if he could have embraced the wolf and pain."

She couldn't answer that. Urg, he was awful! Absolutely obsessed as well.

"You said earlier you kidnapped me. Why?" Fenrir said suddenly, his eyes flickering about the room.

"Well," Romy said thoughtfully, "you are quite an interesting character, I suppose. You are the only werewolf that we have been introduced to that actually has a name and is very different from Remus Lupin in that you have embraced the wolf and let it take over you. Plus, I'm embarking on a little quest, you see. I'm kidnapping Death Eaters to have a little chat because they are interesting in that we don't know a lot about them; for example, why they chose to follow the Dark Lord and things like that."

"Well, it's simple, isn't it." Fenrir growled. "Power!"

Romy tilted her head, looking at him. "You do realise that the Dark Lord is pro-pureblood and therefore if he did manage to take over the wizarding world, he certainly wouldn't tolerate half-breeds. He's only using you because you're useful now but when he doesn't need you, POOF, you're gone. Very gone. In fact, so gone, you're probably dead. He's a very hypocritical person, you know. Being a half-blood and all that."

"What! The Dark Lord is certainly not a half-blood!" Fenrir exclaimed. This insult to his Lord sent him into a frenzy as he strained at the chains in order to try and get to Romy and fulfil the demands that his wolf was asking of him; to hurt, to change, to kill, and to devour the sweet meat that lay upon this child's bones.

Romy simply lay back and put her feet up on the desk, listening to her Ipod as she waited for the werewolf to calm down. She'd gotten through about three songs before he started to still and then slumped against the chains.

"You know, I can keep you here as long as I want so don't start thinking threatening me is going to work," Romy said, correctly assuming that that was happening in Fenrir's mind. "So, what's the date, then?"

"The date is 19th August, 1981. How does one all-knowing as yourself not know that?" he sneered.

"Well, time doesn't really exist in this room. It does, but not at the same speed as it does in reality." The dark-haired girl explained.

"Who's we, anyway?" the werewolf growled. To his surprise, the girl in front of him laughed and nodded approvingly.

"I wasn't sure if you'd heard me, but we are the readers." Romy clarified.

"Readers? What the hell are they? Some kind of fungus?" Fenrir sniggered.

Romy refused to say anything more about the readers save smirk evilly when Fenrir attempted to question her more. He would never ever admit it but her smirk made him feel a little scared.

"Well, it's been lovely chatting to you Fenrir, but you really must go back now. Obliviate!"

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was the Final Battle and Fenrir was having the time of his life. Unfortunately it was not the full moon; that was in another five days but it was close enough in that he could do real damage to anyone he bit, which he naturally took full advantage of. Regrettably, he hadn't had the chance to bite anyone yet since they had an annoying sense of comradeship so they kept pulling him off anyone before he could. That crystal ball that that mad hatter had thrown had really hurt as well.

Finally! He had seen an unprotected back and threw himself upon it, knocking the person to the ground. Oh, he could practically taste the sweet flesh, it was so near!

"Depulso!"

Damn! Fenrir growled in annoyance. So close! He sprang up, thanking his enhanced reflexes and whirled to face a red-head. Looked like a Weasley, a lot like the one who had escaped from Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had Crucio'd them all so much for allowing the prisoners to escape, he was still feeling twitchy. He growled in remembrance and silently promised to make it hurt for the kid. Leaping at him, he was gratified to see a brief flash of fear until "Petrificus Totalus!" came, making his rigid body fall to the ground. He mentally snarled in anger as he saw the Longbottom boy high-five the Weasley before taking off. He wanted to make him hurt, to feel pain beyond anything he'd ever known, like his parents. Bellatrix had told him that story; he liked that obsession of hers for causing pain.

"A Taser is effectively like a Crucio but it doesn't rely on magic to power it so you could keep going for a while. It causes serious pain and sometimes even death if used too much."

He blinked. Well, if he had been able to he would have. Where had that come from? He struggled to remember but only caught a glimpse of dark hair and a name: Romy. This was all he had time for to think before an "Incarcerous" and "Stupefy" from the Weasley.

Author's Note – I wasn't too sure what to write for this so I just let it flow and I don't think it came out too bad? I think I got Fenrir's character – evil, likes to turn others into werewolves and likes pain so I don't know if you'll agree with me but if you don't, then REVIEW! Even if you do agree, then REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW! I've only gotten one review so far (thanks GoodyThreeShoes) and it's very lonely.


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

Encounters With Death Eaters

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to the wonderful JKR._

Chapter 3 – Bellatrix

Wow, this was really weird, Bellatrix thought. Everything was really pretty with the unicorns and puppies and kittens, and were those actually hippogriffs? She giggled at the sight of brightly coloured bubbles floating around and randomly bursting into fireworks that had…the faces of her family on them, for some reason. Even the blood traitors: Sirius and Andromeda. This sobered her up slightly, allowing her to concentrate on the girl who was reading a book and had white wires coming out of her ears sitting opposite Bellatrix. Not wanting to attract attention, Bellatrix shifted a little and cursed silently when she felt ropes around her body. Although she didn't recognise the girl from any of the battles she had been in, she must be in the Order or the Ministry since she highly doubted that anyone in the Death Eaters would tie her up.

'Well,' her eyes were widening in slight horror as she thought, 'Amycus Carrow has been following me around quite a bit lately and Rodolphus definitely has a fetish for bondage.' She didn't know if it was a pureblood thing or not, but most of the purebloods seemed to have a fixation with that sort of thing. Not her family, thank Merlin. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, attracting the attention of the girl reading.

"Oh, you're awake." The girl said, sounding quite surprised. "I thought you would have been out for about another twenty minutes. Hmm, I'll have to check the quantities next time.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix questioned. "What the hell do you mean, next time? And why am I here? Do you not know who I am? Do you not know who my master is?" This last bit was hissed in a very threatening manner, Bellatrix's eyes narrowing as she glared at the girl.

"Of course I know who you are." The girl exclaimed. "If I didn't, do you really think you would be here? You are Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, and a follower of Lord Voldemort. Hey, do you want to know a fun fact for today?"

Bellatrix shook her head warily, looking for a way out. This girl was obviously insane. Kidnapping a high-ranking Death Eater and acting completely nonchalant as if Bellatrix wouldn't kill her when she finally got free. Silly chit.

"Lord Voldemort…" this caught some of Bellatrix's attention, "is a half-blood."

This definitely caught Bellatrix's attention. There was no possible way her Master could be an inferior half-blood, and sneering, she informed the girl of this. "I mean, he's against half-bloods!" she added.

"That he is." The girl agreed. "Anyway, introductions are in order, I believe. I know you are Bellatrix Lestrange and you can call me Alhena. Pretty name, don't you think? It's not my real name, but I chose it in honour of your name, being a star and all. Alhena is a star in the constellation of Gemini, which is my birth sign. Do you believe in all that stuff? Because sometimes I look at my horoscope and I think, ok, that's sort of right but then are times when it's just, are you serious (not your cousin, by the way), how does that have any relevance to my life at all. You know?"

Bellatrix just nodded weakly. This girl was insane. Even more than she was. And that was definitely saying something.

"Well, that's the end of my little rant," Alhena said cheerfully. "So, how are you?"

Bellatrix stared. And some more. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well," began Alhena solemnly, "when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, they have a special thing they like to do…"

"No!" yelled Bellatrix. "I don't want to hear the Talk!"

The girl stopped, smirking at her.

Bellatrix visibly calmed before sitting up straighter and asking, "So why am I here?"

"I'm kidnapping the Death Eaters. By the way, what's the date?"

"What the hell do you mean, kidnapping the Death Eaters? We'll kill you! As soon as I get out of here, I'll bring down the full forces of the Dark Lord upon you!" Bellatrix hissed, looking rather dangerous. Gone was the pretty face that captivated so many men and in its place was a face full of hate with a gleam of insanity in the eyes.

This did not seem to scare the girl at all, which was surprising for Bellatrix as this was the face that most of her victims saw before their death except then, she was usually laughing madly.

"If Voldemort ever found me, I would be truly astounded, and as you so clearly seem to believe that you would find me, I'll make a little wager with you. If you find me, I'll give you 10 million Galleons but if you don't find me, we'll go shopping. How about it?"

Bellatrix looked uneasy at the smirk that had appeared on Alhena's face as she said this, but nonetheless, nodded her head and accepted the offer. 10 million Galleons would provide a lot of support for the Dark Lord. After all, shopping with your kidnapper didn't sound so bad, did it? Unless, she decided to shop somewhere that Bellatrix would never dream of setting foot otherwise. Somewhere like…

"Muggle London. That's where we'll go shopping when I win the bet."

'Fuck,' Bellatrix groaned silently. "You sound awfully confident," she said haughtily, discarding the urge to scream at the thought of setting foot where _Muggles_ were.

"Well, that's because I am confident that I will win. After all, you never said that I couldn't Obliviate you." Alhena answered, with a wicked smirk on her face.

'Fuck,' Bellatrix thought again, somewhat proud of the devious and Slytherin way the girl had found to outsmart her. Although, she berated herself, she really should have thought of that. Next time, don't make wagers with kidnappers who have the power. But, where was the wand? The girl was wearing Muggle clothes and seemed to have Muggle appliances but knew a lot about the wizarding world.

"Are you a Mudblood?" she asked bluntly.

"Nope," Alhena answered cheerfully. "I'm a Muggle."

'Aagh!' Bellatrix shrieked silently. Outsmarted by a Muggle, of all people! But how did she know so much about her world then? She asked the girl this.

"Thank canon and fanon fiction," said Alhena, quite cryptically. "I'm a witch here because I have given myself the powers because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this, and by this I mean kidnapping the Death Eaters for little chats. What is the date, anyway?"

"The 5th October, 1981." Bellatrix replied, slightly confused as to how a _Muggle_ could make themselves magical.

"Remember, remember the 5th October." Alhena hummed. "I suppose I should say I'm sorry for your loss in advance. It's getting very close now."

"What the hell do you mean? My loss of whom?" Bellatrix said, even more confused.

"Mr Riddle or you might know him as Master? Tell me; are you in love with him? Because it does seem like you are, being so devoted and all." Alhena replied, with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"No, I don't love him." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. "Do you know how many people have asked me that? Honestly, although he is extremely attractive, I am happily married. If I liked the Dark Lord, I'd make myself available. I love Rodolphus even if he is a bit slow sometimes."

"Right," Alhena said, nodding. "Do you have a picture of Riddle? I'd really love to see him before he becomes a snakey bastard."

Bellatrix scowled at the insult but let it go as what could she do to Alhena, being tied to a chair? It wasn't very comfortable either. She nodded and said, "It's not a photograph, though. It's a memory. You do know Legilmency, right?"

Alhena nodded. "It's part of the powers package. Although, another part of the package is the ability to make memories visible with using a Pensieve." She explained, as the image of Tom Riddle formed from the memory Bellatrix was currently concentrating on.

"Wow," Alhena whistled, "he is gorgeous." And indeed he was, with dark brown hair that was slightly tousled and a handsome face, with features all the perfect sizes. He looked to be in his early twenties, which Alhena found strange seeing as he was supposed to be in his fifties, she estimated. 'Guess he must have done some kind of ritual.' She thought.

As if in response to her statement, the memory turned to face her, with a sneer upon its face. "He's still gorgeous, even with a sneer." Alhena sighed dreamily. "Can you tell him that for me?"

"I suppose," Bellatrix said. "But if you're going to Obliviate me, well there's no point, is there?"

"Damm," Alhena said disappointedly. "Oh well, I'll catch up with him later, maybe. He'll probably have to be the next one," and snatching a sheet off her desk, she wrote down 'Tom Riddle.'

"Who have you done before?" Bellatrix asked.

A bit startled, Alhena looked up and sniggered before answering. "Sorry, mind in the gutter there. Um, it was Regulus first and…"

"The traitor!"

"Yes," Alhena said, frowning at Bellatrix. "Although he was the sweetest one of you lot that I've met so far. And very brave as well. So I'll thank you not to insult him any further. Rather attractive as well." She added. "Anyway, you're the third one so far and Fenrir Greyback was the second…visitor."

"You chose that werewolf before me? Did you even meet him? He's disgusting!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"I know he is. He was absolutely vile during our talk as well. Kept talking about eating me and how sweet the flesh on my bones would be." Alhena said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, I know what that's like," Bellatrix agreed. "He's always looking at me, well my chest really, during meetings and licking his lips lasciviously. And I can't curse the bastard because that would disrupt the alliance between the werewolves and the Dark Lord."

The two women shared a look of commiseration, before Bellatrix looked away, not really able to believe she was having a polite conversation with a _Muggle_, and surveyed the room.

Suddenly a bell chimed, making Alhena look up in surprise. "Wow, I didn't realise we'd been talking so long," and catching Bellatrix's look of confusion, she explained. "We only have a limited time otherwise somebody would probably notice that you're gone, and have you any idea how hard it is to do mass Obliviations? Well, it was nice to meet you, and you don't seem too insane."

"Er, thanks," Bellatrix said, before saying, "you do seem slightly insane though."

"That is true, I suppose," Alhena said nodding. "My friends do think I'm a quite strange person. You know what's weird though? The word insane. Surely if you're not sane, it would be outsane, because you're not exactly in the boundaries of sanity, are you? Anyway, before I get sidetracked again, I should let you really get back now, even if you are going to torture people, and kill them and for no particular reason at all."

At this, Bellatrix's anger reared its head once more and she was about to retort before Alhena casually waved her hand, and she felt sleep overtake her. Bellatrix attempted to fight it, but failed and the last thing she saw was the girl fiddling about with some kind of control panel.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Glimpses of a black-haired girl and a strange conversation kept flickering through Bellatrix's mind, distracting her from the fight with the Mother Weasel until she managed to slip one curse past Bellatrix's defences. 'Oh,' Bellatrix thought somewhat sadly, memories coming back to her, as she felt the curse from the Weasley matriarch hit her chest. 'We never did go shopping.' She had seemed rather nice for a Muggle as well, even if she was inferior. She felt herself fall to the floor and then all went black.

"Hi!" came a voice that was way too close to be comfortable.

Bellatrix opened her eyes blearily and groaned when she saw Alhena in front of her with an excited smile on her face. "You kept distracting me!" she accused Alhena.

"Oh. Sorry about that, but if it was your time, you had to go. And it wasn't my fault; blame J.K Rowling. Anyway, what do you remember of our little chat?"

Bellatrix shook her head in denial. "No way. We are _not_ going shopping in Muggle London."

Alhena looked at her accusingly. "You promised if I won the bet that we'd go shopping, and I won the bet."

"Fine," Bellatrix grumbled. "Where are we going? And when are we going?"

"How is now for you?"

_Fin_

_Well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry there was a bit of a wait but it took me a while to get some inspiration to write and then I'm at boarding school as well and I can't access FanFiction from there. Annoying, but oh well. By the way, any requests for the next Death Eater? Or Tom Riddle? 'Cos I'm a bit stuck on who to 'meet' next. So send in a review with requests and/or just your opinion, I don't mind. _


	4. Lucius Malfoy

Encounters With Death Eaters

Disclaimer –I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but alas, I don't. I do own Alhena, however.

Chapter 3 – Lucius

Snapping awake, Lucius groaned inwardly. He had a headache, and he didn't think his day would be getting any better either, as for some reason, he had an ominous sense of foreboding. It was one of those days where one just didn't get out of bed unless it was absolutely necessary: a matter of life and death, and even then, your own death which would result from not moving. He tensed his muscles and groaned again, feeling ropes around his torso tying him to the chair he was presently occupying. He had obviously been kidnapped. Why, he wasn't sure but it might have had something to do with his amazing hair. His long, perfect hair with a perfect sheen and silkiness to it. Everyone was, he knew, completely jealous of his hair. Even you. He'd been kidnapped before, you see, by fan girls for his hair. Merlin, they were scary. They were scarier than Voldemort on a bad day, and when that example had to be used, you knew it was not a good thing. They had been all over him and he had only just managed to get away with his life. And no, he wasn't exaggerating.

So, to sum up, he had a headache. And he'd been kidnapped. Could this day get any worse?

A voice filled the air with a 'Yes! Right on time!' and Lucius looked up to see a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl sitting opposite him. Ok, Lucius decided. Let's not try the fates again.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. How are you?" The dark-haired girl said cheerfully. "Now, you may be wondering why I've brought you here."

_No, really? I've been kidnapped and you're wondering if I'd like to bloody know where I am and why I am here! _Lucius attempted to say this out loud, but found he was under the influence of a Silencing Charm.

"Ah, I see you've just noticed the Charm. That's to stop you saying anything which might be construed as an insult towards my person as I'm feeling rather like hurting someone at the moment and I don't particularly want to hurt you so it's best to avoid any circumstances where that could happen. Don't you agree?" the girl asked sweetly.

Lucius merely sneered disdainfully at her. She sighed and, leaning down, she opened a drawer in her desk. Watching curiously, Lucius noted the pulling out of a small machine, which was presented as a "Taser. I've heard it can kill you, so, please, Lucius, let's not try my patience."

Lucius glared. Why could things never go his way? The court is presented with Exhibit A: Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. The Dark Lord just had to go and be defeated by a baby which meant everyone suspected of being a Death Eater was rounded up and put into Azkaban. Do you even realise how much it cost to buy himself out? The money could have been much better used; for his hair for example. He'd heard baldness was contagious.

"So Lucius - may I call you Lucius? – First of all, I'd like to ask what the date is today. I'm rather out of the loop as it were. And I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I am Alhena. So, the date?"

Lucius felt the Charm lifted and as he had noticed the lack of a wand to do so, he decided it was probably best to treat this girl with caution and respect. Best for all parties concerned, he thought.

"The date is the 7th July 1989. And when you say out of the loop, may I ask what it is you mean exactly."

"Suffice it to say, this isn't my world," Alhena explained. "I quite wanted to know who Lucius Malfoy was. Not your public persona of a cold, heartless, murdering bastard, but if there was something good inside of you."

"Do you mean to say," Lucius asked icily, "that this is where I'm supposed to break down and confess to you all of my evil deeds whilst praying for forgiveness? Because I assure you, Miss Alhena; that will not be happening."

"Oh, god no," the girl said giggling. "Lucius Malfoy having a breakdown? I wouldn't have gone that far. No, what I mean is nice deeds. Not necessarily to atone, but done to help someone you care about." At this point she was eyeing him carefully.

"I have not done a nice..." Lucius broke off, recognising the knowing look on her face. "Alright, what do you know?"

"You killed a little girl who was being tortured. You put her out of her pain: you helped her and your cousin-in-law, Regulus. And you ended up suffering for that."

Lucius had paled. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"I know many things. And Regulus told me." The girl answered. Seeing him about to interrupt, she carried on quickly. "I had him in here on the...Can you wait a moment; I just need to find my notes." Pulling out the drawers of her desk, she rooted through them. "Ah, here we go. The 17th October 1978. That was a while ago, huh?"

"Who else have you had here?" Lucius asked.

"You're the fourth actually. Regulus was the first, then Fenrir Greyback in August 1981. It was your sister-in-law, Bellatrix in October 1981, and now you. I'm also planning on talking to Tom Riddle; he's a half-blood, you know."

Lucius looked confused. "I know of no Tom Riddle. It sounds like a very common name."

Alhena grinned wickedly. "Oh, you do know him. You've kissed his robes a lot."

Lucius grimaced in horror. "You mean I've kissed the robes of a half-blood. That's not possible! I've only ever bowed down to ...the Dark Lord?"

Alhena's grin only increased in size as she watched realisation steal over his face. The horrified look on his face was really quite amusing, she decided.

"You mean the Dark Lord is a half-blood?" Lucius asked in a very disgusted tone. "I followed a half-blood?"

"Yep." Alhena said. "And you probably will when he rises again 'cause I'm planning on Obliviating you, otherwise there would be a lot of repercussions from what I'm telling you guys."

"Such as..."

"What's the point of me telling you," Alhena eyed him oddly, "when I just told you I'm going to Obliviate you?"

Lucius conceded that point. Mentally, of course. Malfoys never let someone know when they've won something. Instead they try to win by other means - bribery, blackmail and brute force are the most common means.

"But still," he said slyly, "if you are going to Obliviate me, then what's the harm in telling me?"

Alhena nodded her head in recognition of that. She appeared to be thinking about what to tell him, and if Lucius hadn't been examining his surroundings, he would have noticed the smirk flit across her face.

"Well, Harry Potter wins the war against Voldemort, and unfortunately, you're arrested on suspicion of being a Death Eater, and then your son takes over the family whilst you're in prison, and decides to marry a Muggle." At this, Alhena noticed with a smirk the gobsmacked face on Lucius, but carried on. "They have several children and Draco teaches them the importance of not judging anyone by their blood. When his children have gotten jobs, he decides, with his wife, to give Malfoy Manor to a Muggle charity to help children, and moves to near the Burrow, because one of his children has married a Weasley, and that's pretty much it at the moment."

Lucius looked very pale. Alhena simply smirked. He fainted. Coming round a while later, he was unable to tell how long he'd been unconscious for. Although there was a clock hanging on the wall, it hadn't moved since the first time he'd woken up, and he calculated they had been talking for at least fifteen minutes. The girl opposite him was writing quietly, and he took the chance to glance around the room again. It wasn't carpeted, and there were few pictures hanging on the walls. The ones that were however, showed beautiful pictures of nature such as the one showing the snow gleaming in the sunlit Alps. A voice interrupted him from his study of the room and he glanced back.

"Yes?" he said, an eyebrow raised haughtily. He wasn't about to apologise for not hearing her the first time.

"I was joking about your son marrying a Weasley," she said unconcernedly. "But what I am curious to know is why you chose to follow the Dark Lord in the first place?" she continued.

"Power." Lucius said simply.

The girl simply looked at him, bemused.

_Oh, for Merlin's sake! _"Power," Lucius repeated. "If the Dark Lord had won the war, I would have had more power than ever. I would have been the Dark Lord's trusted adviser and I could have done anything I'd wanted to." Lucius looked aside at this point and continued on in a softer tone. "More importantly, my family would have been safe and the honour of the Malfoy line could have carried on untainted."

"Ah." The girl raised her eyebrows in a knowing look and Lucius suddenly decided he rather disliked her.

"So. Are you planning to talk to any others after me? Or am I the last?" Lucius questioned lazily. He really did not want to give out anymore personal information – it meant she had something over him and Lucius would therefore be unable to act against her if necessary.

"Well, I was planning to talk to Tom Riddle. I imagine he'd have some rather interesting theories as to why he's done what he's done. Don't you?" Alhena replied thoughtfully.

"You plan to talk to the Dark Lord?" Now it was official – the girl was insane. _Although_, he thought, eyes gleaming, _perhaps this would mean the Dark Lord would...take care of the Muggle._ Lucius sighed as he thought about it. Should he really bow to the Dark Lord now? Knowing he was a half-blood? Well, he supposed, what choice did he have? The Dark Lord still knew a hell of a lot more Dark curses than Lucius did, and he saw himself as a master torturer, picking up his skills from his travels round the world, so if Lucius ever betrayed him... Well, it didn't take a genius to know what would happen.

"I do, actually. I put magic-suppression wards on the room, you realise, so I don't have to worry about any attacks of that kind. And I personally think it would be fascinating to find out more about Mr Riddle. Bellatrix did say he was rather good-looking..." she trailed off dreamily.

"You're listening to what that maniac says?! You do realise, I hope, that Bellatrix Lestrange is insane?" The girl was really, very insane, Lucius believed now.

"She didn't seem too bad towards the end of the conversation," Alhena came back with.

"And what about the start?" Lucius asked slyly. He'd won that round.

"You...might have a point," she conceded.

_Oh, yeah. _Lucius thought smugly.

The two lapsed into silence for a short while until a shrill ringing began. Lucius flinched, startled and looked around for the machine that was making the noise.

Alhena leaned over and flicked a button on her desk and the noise abruptly stopped.

"What was that?" Lucius demanded.

"Oh, that was the alarm. It means I have to send you back home now. Pity; you were rather amusing."

Lucius spluttered. Him, _amusing_? The cheek of her, but before he could throw back a cutting remark, the girl chanted a few words and he felt himself getting drowsy_. No, no!_ He mentally shrieked. _I never got the chance to avenge myself of that insult! _He tried to open his mouth, but his limbs felt like stone, and wouldn't it be so nice to just sleep. The last thing he heard was 'Obliviate!"

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Harry Potter wins the war against Voldemort." This was all that Lucius could hear turning round in his head. Lucius shook his head, trying to get the sentence out of his head, but it stayed there, almost mockingly. The Dark Lord was currently waiting for Potter, but Lucius thought it unlikely he would appear, until there were several low whistles as the boy in question marched into the clearing. Lucius sneered mentally at the voice in his head: there was no chance for Potter now. He turned his head aside as the Dark Lord – _halfblood _– shot the Killing Curse at him, and felt a brief pang of pity as the boy, just younger than his own son, fell clumsily to the ground. What was surprising was the way the Dark Lord also fell to the ground moments after the curse hitting Potter, but Death Eaters quickly moved to help him up. Narcissa, standing next to him, was quickly dispatched to make sure that Potter was dead and he noticed her flinch as she knelt next to the boy. She moved quickly back to Lucius' side, and subtly tugged him down to whisper in his ear "Draco is alive" and at that Lucius felt a rush of hope.


	5. Tom Riddle

_Author's Note – Alright, so this is the last 'interview' I'm going to do. To be frank, my enthusiasm has worn off and I probably need to spend more time on my other fics, but I couldn't finish without doing Voldemort. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And yeah, he's OOC._

Chapter 5 – Tom Riddle

"Tom, darling!" was the first thing he was greeted with. And that was _really_ not the first thing he wanted to hear. For a start, he'd got rid of that pathetic Muggle name, _Tom, _years ago. And who the fuck would have the temerity to call him darling? Certainly not anyone who wanted to live, he thought darkly. In fact, when he got free, he was personally going to hurt this girl. Wait. 'Got free?' He growled. Oh, she was definitely going to be hurt; he'd found a lovely little curse the other day that apparently felt as if one's flesh was being stripped from their bones and he hadn't had the chance to use it yet. She would be a _perfect_ test subject, he thought with a smirk.

"Really, Tom, you would be useless at poker. Your face is like an open book, and I can quite clearly see your glee as you think of ways to torture me," the girl said with some amusement. "Now, I think it's time for introductions. After all, I'm sure it gets rather repetitive having to repeat 'that girl' in your plans for me. I am Alhena. And, of course, you are Tom Riddle. Any questions?"

Tom simply stared at her. His red eyes usually, well, always alarmed people. With their crimson intensity and the obvious malevolent intentions behind them, they were an effective way of forcing confessions from prisoners and Death Eaters alike. But it wasn't working on this girl: that was...interesting, to say the least. What kind of power did she have, that could fight him; the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries!

"What are you?" he asked suddenly. "Pureblood, halfblood, or Mudblood?"

"None of them, actually," the girl replied. "I'm a Muggle, I suppose." Her eyes glinted with some sort of hidden amusement and that irritated him for no apparent reason. How _dare _she laugh at him? He could kill her within seconds, and she dared to _mock _him? And she had no magical power so how could she even consider mocking him, unless she had some sort of death wish. He made a small movement of frustration, but felt something around his upper body. So _that_ was how she could mock him yet be safe. He was tied to a chair. The Dark Lord was tied to a fucking chair.

"Ok," the girl said decisively, "could you tell me what the date was when you were last awake? I wasn't quite sure when I took you from. Obviously," she said, her eyes narrowing as she studied him, "it was before 1981."

"What would 1981 have to do with anything?" Tom questioned. "What happens in 1981? Some sort of ritual, perhaps, that changes me, judging by your take-in of my appearance," he finished, with a little smirk.

"Wait, are you implying that I just checked you out?" Alhena asked in disbelief. "Oh, no! You're like sixty years older than me."

"And remarkably well-preserved, I think you'll find," Tom added smoothly. The girl simply stared at him in incredulity.

"You're trying to flirt with me now? That's just way too bipolar for you!" she croaked out. "Actually, can we please just get our minds of this disturbing turn that this conversation appears to have taken? So, a date please?"

"This Friday?" he asked, with charm and extra sprinkles of more charm for good effect. If he had copied that Blond(?) fellow correctly, then it should be right about now that she succumbed to his charms and released him so he was able to make good his escape. Now? Apparently not, judging by the glare she was sending him.

"The date that you last remember," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Tom chuckled falsely. "I believe it was the 7th November of 1978."

"Oh, right," the girl commented, scribbling something down on a pad of paper lying on the desk in front of her. Tom took the chance to look round the room. It was sparsely decorated, with only a few paintings lining the walls, and even those were the mundane paintings that one might find in an office. The walls themselves were a nondescript cream colour, although they did complement the royal blue carpet. The only pieces of furniture were Alhena's desk, chair and Tom's chair. Again, they were commonplace furnishings, and revealed absolutely nothing about the girl in front of him. There had to be _something_. There had to be something that he could use as a weakness, to try and escape from here. And then, to have his vengeance on the Muggle that had dared to tie him to a chair. _Muahahahaha_! Now she was giving him an odd look. Oh damn, Tom thought miserably. He should remember not to do his evil laughter out loud; it did garner him a few fearful and pitying looks when he was out in public. Fear was acceptable. Pity was most certainly not.

"So," he started casually. "Nice place. It's very...groovy?"

The girl simply shot him a look of amusement, and was that pity? "Completely disregarding that fact that you've just called the office groovy, let's start a little conversation, shall we. After all, I know nothing about you."

"Wait," Tom asked, slightly confused. "I don't get to question you? That's not fair!"

The girl grinned predatorily. "Of course not. That would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it? So. First question: favourite colour?" she asked, looking across at him expectantly. "Blue, silver, green, lilac...? Any particular preference?"

"Stop. Please, just stop. You are asking me nonsensical questions, because it's...fun?" He was so damn confused, it was unbelievable. He hadn't been this confused since he'd tried to give himself a name in order to strike fear and horror into the minds of the people of the wizarding world. And he had succeeded with 'Lord Voldemort.'

It was probably just as well that Tom could not speak French. Had he had some knowledge of the language, he might have had to change it; after all, '_Voldemort' _can also mean _'flight __**from**__ death' _as well as _'flight __**of**__ death.' _

"Fine," she pouted. "Take all the fun out of it then. Ok. Second question: how do you see yourself in ten years time? And this isn't nonsensical, by the way. And that's because I say so," Alhena stated, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to make a comment.

Tom perked up. Now _this _was a question that he could answer. "Well," he started thoughtfully, "it would be November 1988, and I suppose I would be well on my way to conquering Muggle England. After all, I had a schedule drawn up; wizarding England would be taken over by 1985 at the latest. You see, Hogwarts would probably take some time to fall, due to the Headmaster being that aggravating pest, Dumbledore. Well, obviously, with myself as the Minister of Magic, I would use those resources to have Hogwarts crumble. And then, all the propaganda goes out, and naturally it would have the children believing that I deserve to be there, and so the next generation would be my supporters. And then, I would start putting my supporters into the Muggle parliament, so I could eventually have one of my minions become Prime Minister, and so we would effectively rule Britain. And that's the plan, really."

The girl simply stared at him, gobsmacked. "That's rather...scary," she eventually said, her eyes wide open in slight fear. Tom smirked. He was _so _awesome.

Five minutes later, another word had not yet been exchanged between them. Tom was humming off-tune and the girl across from him was still scribbling stuff down, before flicking back a couple of a pages. She smirked. He paled.

"Do you know," she started casually, "a Bellatrix Black, or is it Lestrange now?"

"Why?" he immediately asked. If it had something to do with her smirking and Bellatrix Lestrange, then nothing from that combination could ever be good. Even if they started a partnership to create the cutest and cuddliest pets ever. Tom just knew that animals from that unholy union would go insane and rule the world, after the obligatory revolution, naturally.

"Ah, so you _do _know her!" Alhena exclaimed.

"How did you decide that? I never said whether I knew her or not," Tom replied quickly.

"It was your expression." Alhena stated. "Yeah, that kind of said it all really...the recognition, the fear, slight respect, and a hint of 'she's crazy!' Ergo, you know her."

When she put it like that, Tom reflected, she was quite...right. All of those emotions he associated with Mrs Lestrange.

"She thinks you're hot," appeared to be the only explanation for the subject of Bellatrix Lestrange being brought into conversation.

"I beg your pardon!" Tom spluttered. "She thinks 'I'm hot?' I most certainly am not! I have a perfect body temperature for my species."

Alhena was staring at him in alarm. "Body temperature? What are you on about?"

They both stared at each other in companionable confusion for a while before Tom finally broke the silence. "I think this might be a generational thing, where colloquialism has evolved to taking the weather as part of it," Tom explained.

"Oh. Well, 'hot' in my time means 'handsome.'"

"She thinks I'm good-looking?" Tom preened. "Oh, how lovely."

The two sat together in a companionable silence, although it was slightly uncomfortable after the oddness of Tom's last remark, before a noise that appeared to be coming from nowhere started blaring, startling the pair of them.

"Oh, there's the alarm," the girl said, almost disappointedly.

He cocked an eyebrow in question. She seemed to be almost...unhappy to have him go? Odd, really. Most people screamed in misery and wished they were anywhere else when he was around. Even the Death Eaters. Pity, he thought mournfully. You couldn't find good minions anywhere these days.

"Oh, it means I must return you now to your world," Alhena explained. "Otherwise, I guess bad things happen? Or you die, but I suppose it wouldn't kill you; I mean, your Horcruxes and all. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess."

He would have bolted up out of his chair, had he not been tied to it. "How do you know about them?"

"You're telling me," she started slowly, "that you haven't picked up on any of the clues that I've given to you?" His face was a picture to behold; there was fury mixed with dawning curiosity.

"Well, too late for any explanations now," the girl exclaimed cheerfully, taking out a wand, and that flickered in the back of Tom's mind – _wait, Muggle, wand_? – but he shoved it to one side.

"Wait!" Tom shouted desperately. "How do you know?"

He was answered with an '_Obliviate_!'

Tom Riddle bolted upright in his bed. Wait, bed? What about the chair? Wait again; why should he be thinking of a chair? Drowsiness started to overtake him, and as it concentrated its power over him, he suddenly felt an urge to start learning Occlumency - y_our face is like an open book -_ "No," he mumbled, trying to fight the desire to sleep, but it slowly crept over him and enveloped him within its arms, drawing him back down into sleep's embrace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

There was a clucking noise, and Tom awoke, annoyed. He still felt tired, and that bloody noise had _ruined_ his sleep.

"Hello again." Tom stiffened. He _knew _that voice, but where from? It was hauntingly familiar, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning: Alhena.

"Sorry, what?" he grimaced and cleared his throat. Mentally frowning, he wondered why his throat was still so hoarse, as if he hadn't used it for many years. He supposed he hadn't really; not since that little...incident in '81. But he'd been reborn since then...and it dawned on him that he'd had a completely different body, so hence with different vocal cords, and since he was now back in his usual body, he had his vocal cords back. And he had hair! He silently cheered as he reached and fondled the glorious locks that lay upon his magnificent head. Although you might not believe it, Tom Riddle had hair that could rival Lucius Malfoy's head of hair. It was bouncy, silky, and ever so slightly wavy, and when he swung his head, his hair swung too, a la Herbal Essences, smiling as he did so, so when he caught Alhena's eyes, it was understandably a bit of a shock. For both parties involved; Tom was smiling so Alhena was staring wide-eyed, and Alhena had been watching him fondle and then swing his hair about, so Tom was a bit embarrassed.

He cleared his throat again. "So how did that brat do it in the end? And I still want to know how you knew about my Horcruxes."

"Well," Alhena started, "Harry finished you off when he defeated you with the Elder wand, because you thought Snape had disarmed Dumbledore, but Malfoy had, and then later Harry disarmed Malfoy so he had the Elder wand, and he threw an _Expelliarmus _but you tried to kill him and in the end, the Elder wand killed you, I guess. As for your second question, it all started with a little thing called fan-fiction..."

_So, hoped you liked, and please review!_


End file.
